


Nightmares are hard

by SpacelessCass



Series: Fahc Family AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crying, Fake AH Crew, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacelessCass/pseuds/SpacelessCass
Summary: Normally, this would be an easy situation to deal with. Ryan would take care of it. But he was away on a school trip. The crying continued, making Geoff's heart ache. He moved the covers off himself, carefully not to wake Jack, and made his way to the littlest lad's room.(Ryan is away while Jeremy has a nightmare and Geoff isn't sure how to handle it. Based off the Family AU by fahcheadcanons on Tumblr.)





	Nightmares are hard

At first, Geoff didn't know what the noise was. A soft whine. Maybe it was the TV in the living room, but he remembered turning it off before he went to bed. It could be the AC, but it didn't normally sound like that. Possibly Jack snoring? He rolled over in bed and looked at his wife, quietly sleeping. 

It probably just his imagination, he told himself. He was tired, it had been a long day, and his mind was playing tricks on him. He settled back in his spot and closed his eyes. 

The noise slowly grew louder, keeping Geoff awake. What was it? Geoff rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock on the nightstand. 1:37 AM. He groaned, rolling onto his back. Nothing to do but listen to the sound. As it grew, it became more of a soft wailing. Wait, were one of the boys crying?

Geoff sat up in bed, listening closer. It was too close for it to be Michael or Gavin, and Ryan was away. So it had to the youngest, Jeremy. What was upsetting him to the point of crying? Was he okay? 

Normally, this would be an easy situation to deal with. Ryan would take care of it. But he was away on a school trip. The crying continued, making Geoff's heart ache. He moved the covers off himself, careful not to wake Jack, and made his way to the littlest lad's room. 

"Jeremy?". He knocked softly, opening the door. The crying only grew as the light from the hall entered the room, revealing the four year old sitting up in bed tear marks down his cheeks. "G-Geoff!". He sobbed, sticking his arm out towards Geoff and making grabbing motions with his hands. 

Geoff quickly moved into the room, crouching down by the small bed. "Shh, shh. It's okay.". He said as Jeremy grabbed onto his shirt. He rapped his arms around the young boy and rubbed his back. "What's wrong, buddy?". "Night- Nightmare.". 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here.". Geoff slowly rubbed circles on his back. "I want- I want Ry!". Jeremy cried. "I know, buddy, but he's busy having fun right now. He'll be back Sunday.". This only seemed to upset the toddler farther. "But I want Ry now!".

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but Ryan can't be here right now. We can call him in the morning if you like.". Jeremy nodded, sniffing. "Do you want to come sleep with me and Jack?". He asked, moving to look at him. "Y-Yes.".

As Jeremy rapped his arms around Geoff's neck, Geoff picked him up and walked with him back to his own bedroom. The sound in the hallway was Geoff's bare feet against the hardwood and Jeremy's sniffles. When they got back to the bed, Geoff carefully climbed in and laid on his side, still holding the lad.

Jeremy shuffled into place, cuddled into Geoff's chest. "Goodnight, Jeremy.". "Night night, Geoff.". He yawned. The older man chuckled and curled an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

____________________________________________

Jack slowly woke up, yawning. It was Saturday, so it meant she didn't have to get out of bed early. A easy day was planned out for ahead, one full of quality time with her family. 

Rolling over onto her other side, she was surprised by what she saw. Jeremy was asleep in the bed, curled into Geoff's side. Her husband lay there, seemingly content with this. 

Jack smiled fondly. She wasn't sure at what time Jeremy had joined them in bed, but she was happy to have him in there. The more the merrier. She gently kissed both Jeremy and Geoff's heads and rapped her arms around the two of them. Not a bad way to spend the morning.


End file.
